


Trouble

by Freckledconstellatixns



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, Forbidden Love, Gangs, Love/Hate, M/M, Rivalry, Violence, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckledconstellatixns/pseuds/Freckledconstellatixns
Summary: "I'm not just cute, I'm also terrifying""I'm sure you are angel"





	1. unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> yeah um idk, kinda like a mafia gang au idrk lmao, its short but when are they nit, they'll get longer I swear

Hyunjin sighed as he vigorously rubbed at his temples, the gun in his hand resting comfortably by his side. Nothing brought him more stress than their rival gang, not even his younger brother Jeongin who, in fairness, was almost as skilled as him. Hyunjin’s cut lips stung as he sucked them into his mouth, too deep in thought to even flinch or register the slight pain. His eyes scanned the room briefly, counting heads absentmindedly, noticing his brother to his left, shifting his head to the right so he wouldn't have to see the swirling concern in his eyes. Hyunjin grunted as he slid himself from the table, standing with a hard glare on his otherwise angelic face. 

 

“Stop showing emotion. It’ll get you killed” Hyunjin muttered to Jeongin who immediately straightened and did his best to match his expression with his brothers. 

 

“Jeongin, Minho, Chan and I will go over there and demand to know what's going on, the rest should stay here” Hyunjin gave a firm nod as the three other members joined his side. 

 

“We don't need to lose anymore people” He mumbled distastefully as the three near him bowed their heads in memory of Youngjae who had gotten caught in crossfire recently. 

 

Hyunjin rolled his shoulder and began to walk with heavy, determined steps, the weapon in his hand clicking loudly as he loaded it. The other three hung behind slightly, forming a loose triangle behind Hyunjin as they walked to the van. 

 

“Stop here” Hyunjin ordered, the van hidden on the outskirts of the building ahead. 

 

“This is lightwork, don't be reckless and don't.die” he demanded, his cold eyes searing into the others with pursed lips. His members nodded at the hard words as they exited the safety of the van. 

 

Minho and Chan split from the small group, making their way to the opposite side of the building through the brush. They were the distraction. 

 

The guards by the buildings doors bought it and cocked their guns in the direction of the boys as they moved slowly to their hiding spot. Hyunjin ushered Jeongin in as shots rung behind them, knowing the others would soon follow. The team took out numerous others before they were standing in the main and biggest room in the building, knowing this was where Hyunjin would find him. 

 

Minho and Chan stood by the entrance defensively, as Hyunjin blew out a breath, placing a cocky smirk on his full lips. Jeongin held his head high, his shoulders square and ready though he was slightly behind Hyunjin.

 

“What the fuck was that?” his voice echoed through the empty room, his tone sounded offended and slightly confused, as if the killings were unnecessary.

 

“A surprise visit my dear friend” Hyunjin half joked, his eyes rolling slightly as the red-head stepped into view. Jeongin had never seen this man, although this wasn't his first mission - maybe Hyunjin did it on purpose for whatever reason. 

 

The man looked cautious and Hyunjin let out an amused chuckle, 

“Don't worry, in my current state I'm harmless”

 

“You killed two of my men as soon as you arrived here” The redhead retorted in disbelief, crossing his arms, clearly unimpressed. 

 

“Exactly and if I had my full strength you and your entire team would be dead” 

 

“Lucky us” He snorted in irritation, growing tired of Hyunjin's antics. 

 

“You know -” Hyunjin paused and smiled playfully, “I could have gone my whole life without seeing you again Seungmin” 

 

Jeongin hated when his brother did that - made his voice void of emotion and drip with venom. He sounded inhuman. 

 

Seungmin seemed to ignore Hyunjin, counting the heads in the room and scanning their faces for future, already recognising the two by the door. His dark eyes stopped on Jeongin’s foreign face with interest, he had never seen the boy before and was intrigued. 

 

“Who's the cute boy you brought, a gift?” Seungmin mused, to which Jeongin's cheeks heated uncontrollably. Seungmin enjoyed that as his lips curved upward in amusement. 

 

“Don't you _ dare _ ” Hyunjin snarled, pushing the younger backwards some more so he was mostly hidden by his frame. 

 

“Well, if that isn't the reasoning for your little..visit, then what is?” 

 

Hyunjin huffed, as if he himself had vaguely forgotten the message he was sending. 

 

“Jinyoung needs you to stop creating such a mess, your directing unwanted attention in our direction with your reckless killings” Hyunjin spat in a form of disgust and Jeongin didn't understand - didn't they do the same? 

 

“Hmm well, Tell your  _ jinyoung  _ that it's not us” Seungmin shrugged his shoulders simply as Hyunjin faltered a tad, clearly fazed by the information. 

 

“If that’s all then, goodbye!” 

 

Hyunjin nodded and motioned for Jeongin to follow him out, Minho and Chan glaring at Seungmin as they left behind him. Jeongin furrowed his brows, facing the redhead who was already gazing at him with raised brows and a confident smirk. 

 

“I'm not just cute, I'm also terrifying” Jeongin’s eyes widened at the tone of his own voice as the words sliced through the air. Seungmin was impressed and even more interested than before. 

 

“I'm sure you are angel” 

 

Jeongin cast his eyes to the floor as he swallowed a lump and jogged to catch up with the rest of his team in the van, careful of the bloodied bodies littering the ground like fallen autumn leaves. 

 

Back in their own hideout Hyunjin paced back and forth, gripping his own hands aggressively as he cursed under his breathe. Jeongin was unusually distant, his mind occupied with their attractive redhead enemy and the oddly endearing nickname he had placed on the younger boy - but that was far from Hyunjin's biggest concern. 

 

“Maybe another gang from another district? But what do they want here? What are they doing? An overthrow attempt?” 

 

“What if we work with him?” Jeongin suggested, his eyes moving a bit late to land on his stilling brother. Hyunjin grimaced at the idea but he wasn't stupid - he knew what had to be done. 

 

Jeongin knew this meant extra training due to the incoming trouble, but lord only knew how he would only add onto that trouble for his brother and gang. 

  
  



	2. pinkie promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> perhaps letting Jeongin go alone wasn't the best of ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow another rlly short and shitty chapter. im not sure what this is bear w me

An alliance was Hyunjin's least favourite idea, but it was the only logical one. He knew how unbelievably stubborn Seungmin was and how this seems more like an ambush more-so than a team-up. Delivering the message was important, it would determine how Seungmin took the idea and how the general plan would pan out - but Hyunjin, for one of the most intelligent members in his gang, didn't know how to approach this. The Australian to his left picked at his nails, a nervous tail, as Jisung’s mind raced at a remarkable pace to where his eyes were focusing in and out. The almost-orange haired boy stole a glance at Jeongin who was rolling a bullet in between his fingers,, enjoying the cold metallic feeling as he gripped it in his palm. 

 

“Jeongin” Jisung grinned proudly, his sudden outburst gaining the attention of the others, especially Hyunjin who quickly looked toward his younger brother who had frozen in puzzlement. 

 

“It's him, let him go” 

 

“No. absolutely not - are you insane?” Hyunjin immediately growled in protest, his glare sharp on the younger. 

 

Jeongin stood up, noticing his place in this situation. His fingers curled around Hyunjin's arm securely, squeezing it as he smiled slightly. 

 

“He seemed particularly interested in our youngest” Chan agreed in a mumble, shrugging his shoulders at the obviousness of it all. 

 

“Fuck” Hyunjin groaned, closing his eyes as his hands curled by his sides - if his mother were still here she’d smack him upside the head so hard for even considering this, but what other choice did he have? 

 

“You'll go in alone, it'll give you a better chance at persuading him. We’ll be outside, close enough to save your ass if need be” Hyunjin quipped, his hand gripped Jeongin's shoulder as the younger nodded in some form of excitement. Jeongin was sure he didn't need saving but he didn't protest.

 

“Be careful though little fox, he's even more cold-blooded than your older brother” Bambam implored, propping himself on the edge of the doorframe, his raven hair messy and face covered with fresh cuts. 

 

Jeongin, despite popular opinion, loved bam. He was always energetic and despite his sometimes childish antics, was incredibly intelligent and strategic. The brunette didn't know what Bambam meant, he hadn't heard anything about Seungmin - surprisingly - and was deathly curious. 

 

“He’s killed more than us, ruthless, sometimes for fun. He killed their highest up, his dad, just for the powerful position. He's not to be messed with and if he’s got his eyes on you well then-” Bambam tisked as he shook his head slowly, a tainted smile playing on his lips as Chan snorted and pushed his shoulder. 

 

“You sound like you did when we went to that Halloween camp when we were ten, shut up dude! Stop scaring the poor kid” Chan yowled with a deafening laugh that bam joined in on. 

 

“You'll do fine” Jisung reassured their youngest with a roll of his eyes with a half smile that never seemed real when he did it. He pushed the older boys from the doorway with impatience, their laughter echoing down the hallways. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jeongin never was good with masking his emotion, despite all his brothers training and constant scolding. He supposed it was just part of who he was and was one of the many things that made him much more vulnerable than the rest of his team. His fingers shook as they made their way to the familiar building, looking at them in distaste at the clear sign of his anxiousness. Hyunjin had said it was too soon for Seungmin to bother moving his location and Jeongin wished he was incorrect because a sudden feeling of dread filled him and he no longer wanted to be the only reason this does or doesn’t work out. Curse his innocent oura for putting him in such a position.

 

“Watch your mouth and be careful of your words, don't show too much emotion. We’ll be here, you know what to do if were needed” Hyunjin sighed at the stupidity of this idea, but let his brother walk through the doors without another word. 

 

Jeongin hated the smell of the place, like death and he knew it was due to the decaying bodies somewhere inside that they had left not too long ago. His body jolted every now and then, aimlessly finding his way back to the large room he was in before. 

 

“Looking for something in particular angel?” the chilling voice came from behind him and with laboured breathing Jeongin turned to face him with a blank expression. 

 

“I'm here to..talk” Jeongin voiced, monotone. It wasn't the best thing to start with but his mind had halted and his mouth worked on it's own. 

 

Curious, Seungmin stepped closer to the younger who seemed to step back in response, “about?”

 

“Am alliance. We believe a gang from another district has come looking for..something. Hyunjin speculates it's to overthrow a leader, possibly you” 

 

“And I'm sure this isn't an ambush, a set up for Hyunjin to overthrow me instead?”

 

Jeongin knew he shouldn’t have been let go alone, what was he supposed to counter with?

 

Jeongin outstretched his hand and held up his pinkie in invitation

“I pinkie promise it's nothing more than an alliance”

 

Seungmin gazed at the welcoming finger and wrapped his own with Jeongin's for the sheer fact he thought it was beguiling. The boy was much too innocent for his own good but the redhead enjoyed the adorableness. 

 

“Thank you..sir” Jeongin hummed unsurely, his nose scrunching as his head moved to the side slightly. Seungmin barked a laugh at that to which Jeongin bowed his head in clear embarrassment. 

 

Seungmin tilted his head back upward with his curled index finger, an adoring smile gracing his lips, “Seungmin, angel” 

 

Jeongin cursed himself mentally at the heat that spread across his face noticeably. The attention wasn't unwanted, Seungmin was breath-taking for twenty and though the red hair was dyed, Jeongin thought he suited the colour. 

 

“I'll have you one day, this just makes it all the more easier” 

 

Despite the slight threat behind that and how darkly sinister it sounded, the words ran circles around Jeongin - he didn't run from the idea though he knew he should have. 

 

“I have to - I better uh” Jeongin stammered, flashing a shy quirk of his lips as he pointed behind him. He was sure not to trip on his own feet as he made his way back outside, suddenly feeling rather hot as he pulled at the irritating fabric of his black hoodie. The cool air felt nice on his sticky skin as Hyunjin bit back a sigh of relief at the sight of his fully intact brother. The group looked to him expectantly as he gasped a breath of air.

 

“He's in” 

 

There were no cheers like Jeongin wanted, he knew that's not how this worked. His brother was already speaking about future plans with the older members as Jeongin slowly trained behind, exhausted after his solo mission. He wished his dad were here, to be proud of him for what he had just done - not even Hyunjin could accomplish that. He wished his  mother were here, to kiss his cheek and whisper how brave he was and how she loved him. He had neither, just his older brother and mafia friends. Jeongin craved some form of attention and love so maybe that's why when he found the message from Seungmin, the words dripping in blood on his window, he smiled to himself silently. 

 

                                                                                                                                                         “You know where to find me - 10, love S”

 


End file.
